HEARTACHE
by karupin13
Summary: we'll meet again someday; when our tears will not going to shed anymore and our heart will still remain on its beat. NaruSakuSai / SasuIno


**just a random story that suddenly popped out of my bored head. i wrote this while listening to Lady Antebellum's _need you now_. i feel i little bit angst-y right seriously, i don't know what to title to this one =\  
**

**R&R people. **

**DISCLAIMER: i do not own the characters here. Kishimoto-san does.**

* * *

**Heartache  
**

I stared blankly at the window, trying to see the stars in the vast sky; a single tear fell on my emerald eye as memories of the past flashed suddenly on the eyes of my mind.

_Believe me, I told them about us; but they really wanted it. I'm sorry_

I woke up with a heavy heart, I dreamt of him again. And it still hurts; It's been almost six months since we broke up, and I, Haruno Sakura was still deeply in love with my ex-boyfriend that lasted for four years- Namikaze Naruto that was now engaged to my best friend Hyuuga Hinata.

"Why don't we just go to the bar tonight and make most of our time?" Yamanaka Ino, my other best friend suggested as she help me prepared our lunch that she brought to my house. I know she's trying her hardest to cheer me up. Hinata was not able to face me since their engagement; I knew she doesn't even know it, I don't blame her though.

"I pass, Ino." I said, avoiding any eye contact with her. Ino grew impatient and grabbed my shoulders hastily.

"Wake up Sakura! You don't have to indulge yourself in this gloomy house and remember the past!" she said, my eyes began to water again as I pulled her in an embrace which she gladly accept. "I want you to move on now Sakura, there are so many guys out there that want to get to know you" she said calmly as she caressed my back soothingly.

"I-I know that Ino, b-but I only want him," I said in between sobs. "I really love him"

"And he loves you too. But if you're not really meant to be, we can't help it" she said and hugged me even tighter. I didn't say anything in response; I just cry on my best friend's shoulder, dampening her purple baby tee.

That night, I accepted Ino's invitation and we both went to a local bar that we usually hang out. I chose to dress simply: a rose-coloured tank top that was fitted at my bust but flowed freely down to my waist and a pair of jeans that hugged every curved of my legs and thighs. I'm not a party goer like Ino, that's why I don't have any outfit that would match to the place.

I walked inside, looking for my blonde friend and after a few minutes of walking, I found her sitting on the stool, talking to the bar tender. I slipped in the seat beside her

"Hey, you came!" Ino exclaimed and I smiled at her. I just ordered a lady's drink and chitchat with Ino, I thought she would bring her boyfriend here- the almighty jerk, Uchiha Sasuke here, but she shrugged and said. "You know him; he would choose to stuck his ass on his chair and do nothing but read instead to come here with me. And besides," she tapped my shoulders I knew exactly what she would say but listened to her nonetheless "I don't want you to remember _him_. That's why I don't bother to bring that bastard boyfriend of mine." She finished with a wink.

We party all night, we didn't care if we looked like shit; our hair was now disarranged due to the banging of heads and our clothes were now a bit torn because those stupid insecure whores pulled us out of the stage because their boys drooled over us. We danced and drink until we decided that enough is enough. It was already past midnight when we decided to get out of the bar and headed to a nearby café shop, Ino was drunk as hell while I'm a bit sober now; she's really an alcohol intolerant yet she drink like a sailor, just like our other friend Tenten. I'm combing Ino's hair when she hastily slump her head on the table and sleep when I sensed a presence approaching us and just in time I saw Sasuke walking.

"Did Ino called you?" I asked the moment Sasuke stopped in front of us.

"No, I got worried" was his out-of-the-question reply, I then remembered when we were in the university; I didn't imagine that Sasuke would actually like Ino. I mean, she's bossy and loud and confident while he was renowned as the prince of ice because of his cold demeanour towards the people around him. But then, it was in the past, and I know how much these two love each other. I smiled at his response and offered him a seat beside his girlfriend that stir a little at the sudden loss of presence beside her.

"We couldn't resist ourselves. I'm sorry I didn't hold her back her from drinking too much" I apologized and as usual, he just nodded. My heart clenched when I saw him wrapped his jacket around Ino's shoulders; _if Naruto would be here, he'll probably . . . okay! Enough Sakura, you should forget about him!_ I told myself and shook my head. Sasuke was looking at me weirdly and I just smile because of embarrassment.

"I better get Ino home now Sakura." Sasuke said as he carried an unconscious Ino but before they could leave Sasuke said "I have some companion here, but he's too shy to come here unless we get out of here" he told me and my heart suddenly beats rapidly.

"Sakura" then it hit me; I didn't even once doubt my gut feeling. Here he was, with all his orange glory; sitting across my seat.

"Naruto" I said and smiled sadly at him. "Why you're here?" I asked but never looked at his eyes.

"Just like Teme, I got worried 'cos you never answered my call" he said, I clumsily looked over my bag and got my phone and it sure has five missed calls and two messages.

"Why?" I asked, tears were threatening to fall but I held them back, trying to be tough.

"I want to talk to you" he said in almost a whisper.

"Does Hinata know about this?" I asked out of the blue, I slowly dragged my gazed on him. It was surely two months since I last saw him but he's still the same; blond hair that was now a bit longer, but he's once lively blue eyes were now so deep and mysterious.

"She know that I will talk to you, and she said it's okay" he said "Sakura, why you're avoiding me?" he asked me, almost pleading. I looked up at the ceiling to keep my tears at bay.

"I'm not avoiding you." I said with my confident tone and looked directly at him. "Why would I?"

"I still love you." He said all of a sudden, just then I didn't have the time to brace myself when tears now fell from my eyes.

"But you're already engaged" I said, "Isn't it just right to forget about me and try to focus your feelings on Hinata?" I reasoned out; he didn't say a word but instead he leaned forward and kissed me. it was astonishing, but after I regained my senses I vigorously pushed him away from me and ran as fast as I could out of the café. It's good that there are no people at the shop that would see our little drama over there; I called upon a cab and went home. It was too much of a heart ache for me- seriously, when will we be able to move on?

The better decision I made was when I accepted our former teacher's invitation to moved to the nearby village and work there as an assistant head nurse. It was difficult, really; I mean, I will be far from my family and friends but then, this is better than nothing; especially when you're still on the step of moving on.

I would occasionally visit Konoha during my vacation days and spent time my friends and it was really great. I rarely see Naruto or Hinata whenever I go there but I guessed that would be because they don't want to see me? Oh~ well, that's life

"I'm glad you are here Sakura!" Ino squealed as she ran towards me while she carried her wedding dress. I smiled at her and hugged her, how I really missed this bitch.

"Of course, I wouldn't let anything or anyone got in my way to witness your wedding Ino-pig" I said, beaming with a smile.

"You better know what will happen if ever you didn't come." Ino threatened but with a smile on her lips.

"Congratulations to the both of you. You really deserved each other." I said just as Sasuke said and held Ino by her waist.

"Hey~" Ino then teasingly said and pointed at the male beside me, I blushed as I remembered that I brought someone along.

"Oh~ this . . . this is Sai by the way." I introduced him to them; Ino pinched my side as she teased me non-stop. I met Sai in Suna; he was a known artist there and I got to know him when he went to the hospital I was working to get his annual check up. And from then on, he always visited me and took me out in some occasion.

"Congratulations on your wedding day Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha" Sai greeted Sasuke and Ino after I introduced him to the two.

"Thank you Sai, nice to meet you." Ino said as she winked at him. I glared at her but she just brushed it off and the newlywed left us.

"It's nice you actually came, Sakura" I heard someone said; I turn around and I saw Naruto smiling at me. After our last talk, we never had a chance to see each other even when I moved out of Konoha. I just got news about him through Ino; I smiled to him too and also introduced Sai to him. I swear I saw him frowned a bit when he saw that someone was with me.

"How's Hinata?" I asked, just then Sai excused himself to us and told me he was just going to use the rest room; such a gentleman. He knew about Naruto, and he was giving me a time to make a closure with him.

"She's fine, though she wasn't able to come here today because she's resting." I knew Hinata just gave ut I birth three days ago. They were married almost two years ago, I forced a smile; I it surely affected my whole being, I still love the jerk in front of me but I needed to move on now.

"Congrats" I said and offered my hand for a hand shake which he reluctantly took. "I bet your parents are happy"

"Yeah~ this is their entire plan after all." He said with a small _sad_ smile. Before things gotten worse, I changed the topic and it went well.

"I better get going I must find Sai before he lost his way in here" I said and was about to walked away when he grabbed my wrist. "Anything wrong?" I asked, he looked at me and I don't know how to deal with this, I don't want to cry anymore.

"Sakura" he said my name and I just want to pull him to a crushing hug; I know I'm being unfair to Sai, but he's an intelligent person he told me that he's willing to wait until I forget all about Naruto. I remained my back to him. "Are you happy with him?" he asked and my tear fell this is so tragic.

"It's rude to ask a woman if she's happy or not." I said instead, trying to free my wrist from his grasp. "I'm not as happy as other girls out there, but I'm sure I'll be happy in time" I finally turn around and gave him a smile, just then he let go of my wrist

"I wish you both well" he said and wiped a single drop of tear from his eye

"I know Naruto, we're still both coping with our situation" I said "we'll meet again someday; when our tears will not going to shed anymore and our heart will still remain on its beat." I turn around again and walked away. I saw Sai looking directly at me, I smile sadly at him.

"Are you ready to leave?" he asked the moment I stopped walking; he was asking the hardest question for me; I took a deep breath look at Naruto one last time and said

"It's hard but then" I said as I shyly took his hand in mine, he looked at me and I smiled "let's go"

** FIN.**


End file.
